


Lo acordamos, nos protegemos el uno al otro

by 0ofTomRad



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series), Madness: Project Nexus (Video Game)
Genre: Agents, Best Friends, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope, Male Friendship, Near Death Experiences, Waiting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ofTomRad/pseuds/0ofTomRad
Summary: Sanford y Deimos tienen como misión proteger y defender el punto de entrada hasta que el edificio quede despejado.
Relationships: Deimos & Sanford (Madness Combat), Deimos/Sanford (Madness Combat)
Kudos: 3





	Lo acordamos, nos protegemos el uno al otro

**Author's Note:**

> En verdad me encantan estos dos personajes, amo la estética de MD.  
> Gracias por interesarte en este fan fiction, es el primero que hago!

-Por favor… hay que marcharnos .- Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, al decir esto sintió como su garganta se raspaba, tomó saliva y el dolor aumentó. Le costaba respirar. Todavía quedaba un leve olor a pólvora.  
-Ya debería estar de regreso .- El otro se llevó las manos a la cara, no tenían más opción que quedarse hasta que el otro volviera. Sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre y polvo así que solo las usó para cubrir su expresión.  
Los dos estaban recostados en la fría pared de cemento. Habían estado ahí por 6 días, únicamente valiéndose de agua, pan y las armas de fuego, el cañón de estas estaba frío y los cartuchos desparramados por el suelo diseñaban las manchas de sangre seca. Habían pasado cinco horas desde que la última oleada había intentado romper las defensas. Los ojos del primero estaban rojos y ardían, sus párpados habían tomado un color oscuro y él sentía cómo le pesaban. Quería descansar, enserio lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lo hombros le dolían, sentía punzadas en el cuello y en las piernas. Las manos le temblaban y no podía hacer presión con ellas, las almohadillas de sus dedos y palmas estaban llenas de callos y empezaban a mostrar síntomas de sangrado interno. Su compañero no estaba mejor, solo era más hábil disimulando. Había estado aparentando los primeros 2 días, ahora era imposible.

-Deimos, tienes que aguantar…vamos…no… cierres… los ojos .- Las palabras se volvían más secas cada vez, viendo que ahora le era difícil si no imposible articular más palabras, acarició el cabello de su compañero mientras que con la otra mano tanteaba el rifle apoyado a su lado. Sanford se fijó en la pistola que el otro guardaba en el bolsillo de su respectivo abrigo. Solo se habían podido permitir siestas de 10 minutos por turnos, 1 hora por día antes de que los agentes volvieran. Tomó una botella de agua tomó un sorbo y despertó a su compañero.  
-Deimos, despierta… despierta mierda .- Tal vez una pelea les mantendría alejados del sueño. Aunque no había pensado en eso antes, la idea se le vino a la mente mientras que pronunciaba las palabras. En su mano sostenía la última botella de agua, se la daría a él.  
\- Sanford, no es momento… .- Deimos ocultó su cara con la visera, y se recostó en el regazo del otro, probablemente estaba llorando. No por tristeza, no tenía razón para hacer tal cosa. Si lo hubiese estado haciendo sería más que todo por frustración.  
\- Abre la boca, vamos .- Su compañero abrió un poco los labios, estaban secos y en la piel se habían empezado a formar grietas, Sanford se encargó de que tomara lo que quedaba de agua.  
Se empiezan a oír pasos, personas corriendo. Pequeños sonidos de palancas, armas y gente desactivando el seguro de estas. Se escucha el sonido de los fusiles chocando contra los cinturones, las granadas de piña. Voces, muchas voces, pero no se entiende nada. Son solo murmullos. Las suelas de las botas raspan el piso y apartan a su vez los cartuchos del anterior ataque. Sanford despierta a Deimos mientras que le cubre la boca, él entiende de inmediato de que se trata. Deimos se reincorpora, sus ojos están húmedos, sus ojos azules parecen tomar un color gris. Sanford no hubiera podido adivinar, la única luz que llegaba a donde los dos estaban era la de los faros, una luz tenue y color rojo. Ve que su compañero está alerta, su mano está a centímetros de la pistola. Se oye una voz.

“Prepárense”

Sanford se dispone a incorporarse y tomar el fusil. Sus piernas no responden, los músculos queman, no tiene las fuerzas suficientes. Mira a Deimos. Tiene en su cara una expresión de terror, la sombra proyectada por su visera da un aire tétrico, su mandíbula muestra un leve temblor, su boca está ligeramente abierta cómo intentado articular algo. Sus ojos están abiertos, no muestran signos de cansancio solo una leve línea negra que se extiende alrededor de sus párpados. Sanford siente el sudor frío en su pecho, sus brazos empiezan repentinamente a perder fuerza.  
Se oye un metal cascabelear contra el piso.  
La visión de Deimos se empieza a nublar. Sanford se limita a estar alerta.  
Uno; dos, tres… los sonidos se vuelven más débiles y rápidos hasta que dejan de oírse.

Es una granada.

Se produce el sonido de una explosión, y pequeños pedazos de tierra y cemento caen del lado de la barricada, un metro más cerca y ese hubiera sido el fin. Deimos está inconsciente y la adrenalina de Sanford está al límite. El segundo mira a su compañero, se recuesta a su lado con el fusil, solo esperando a que las balas empiecen a llover. Pero no se escucha nada. El sueño se empieza a apoderar de Sanford, caerá inconsciente en cualquier momento. Unas gotas de sangre caen en su brazo, se escuchan gritos y el sonido reluciente de una hoja desenvainada, de un corte limpio. Sanford abraza a Deimos con un brazo, todo empieza tornarse borroso.

De su lado, una sombra aparece debajo de la luz. Se aclara un poco. Una silueta color negro se acerca, el carmesí de la sangre apenas se puede observar, los cristales resplandecen a la luz del faro con un rojo brillante, se logra distinguir un abrigo negro.

“Maldito seas, Hank”.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por terminar de leer, si te gustó... sería genial que me regalaras un comentario.  
> Probablemente haga más fan fictions de esta serie.  
> Alguien sabe donde se suben las imágenes?


End file.
